EverWing
EverWing EverWing is a mobile vertical scrolling shooter game that was created by Blackstorm Labs in 2016 as an in-house game in Facebook Messenger. The premise of the game is for Guardians, and their dragon Sidekicks, to fight against hordes of Monsters and Bosses in order to reclaim their kingdom. Gameplay In the game, users are to defeat monsters after monsters by shooting them using a selected Guardian by dragging the selected Guardian left and right. Alongside with the selected Guardian, users can pick two dragon Sidekicks. Every end of a location (level), users have to fight against a Boss. The game is to be played with a user's Facebook Messenger friends in a private conversation or a group chat. Game Modes Single Player Single Player is the core of EverWing gaming in which players are to control Guardians in their endless fight to defeat monsters and Bosses. Monsters and Bosses get harder and stronger after each location (level). Boss Raids Boss Raids is a cooperative multiplayer mode which allows players to team up with their friends to defeat super-powerful monsters. Boss Raids launched as part of an in-game event, The Reckoning, on March 1, 2017. Quests Quests allow users to send their Guardians on missions, and come back later to claim treasure collected by the Guardians. History Part I: Dawn of The Human Age 10000 Years Ago Long ago, the world was a very different place. Humans were a young race, still struggling to survive in the savage land around them. It was in this age that humanity created agriculture, writing, and games. They also discovered something that would change the course of history forever: MAGIC. Knowledge of magic empowered both the just and the unjust, creating a time of great chaos. It was clear that some form of order needed to be created. and so the High Council of Magi was formed. Part II: Dawn of The Magic Age 5000 Years Ago The High Council of Magi harnessed the great powers of their world to bring a great transformation, merging magic and humanity to become Fairies. They took to the skies where they lived thousands of years with magic and technology at their fingertips. Part III: The Cataclysm 10 Years Ago The High Council was not content. The sought immortality by harnessing the magic of all worlds in the universe. They ignored many warning signs and brazenly pushed on, creating a disastrous rift in space. Monsters poured through and decimated the fairy populations who were ill-prepared to fight back. Part IV: The Age of EverWing November 29, 2016 The Age of EverWing begins! Everyone takes to the skies to defend their world, honing and leveling the power of their Guardians against bosses, quests and hordes of monsters. The real threat is only beginning, however. Part V: The Reckoning March 1, 2017 The super bosses are approaching! They are the tough, second wave of monster bosses sent to obliterate all resistance. No single fairy can defeat a superboss alone, but a group of close allies and friends might stand a chance. These bosses will be so strong that you can’t beat them in one try, or even a hundred — it will take you and your close allies a thousand attempts, though you have to win before each week is finished… * Guardians * Sidekicks ** List of Sidekicks * Quests * Levels * Bosses * Monsters Category:Facebook Category:Facebook Messenger Category:Facebook Messenger Games Category:Blackstorm Category:Blackstorm Labs Category:Messenger Games Category:Messenger Category:App-Free Game Category:App-Free Games Category:App-Free Entertainment Category:EverWing Category:EverWing Game Category:Chet 1000